


Haunted Heart

by RaevynnRose



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynnRose/pseuds/RaevynnRose
Summary: Lacey finally got the courage to leave. Will she let Sam in?





	

[My first fic. Only character I claim is my OC Lacey. Thanks for reading!]

Chapter 1

I was driving down the interstate, crying and trying to get his voice out of my head. The last thing I heard before I ran out the door was, "NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!". I had finally had enough. I couldn't take one more day of him.

*thump, thump, thump*

You have GOT to be kidding me. I've only made it 30 miles on the interstate. There is no way possible I could have a flat tire right now. No. No, no, no.

I pull over to the shoulder and put my hazards on. Sighing as I check for oncoming traffic, I step out of my little Honda and cross my fingers. When I reach the passenger side I look down at the tire and voila - a nice, flat Goodyear stands before me. Joy.

I am not a car person, but I have seen a tire changed several times. It can't be that difficult, right? I open my trunk and hope everything I need is there. Donut, check. Jack, check. Tire rod, check. Ok, good. I got this.....I think. As I'm dragging everything out (did I mention its past midnight?) a black Dodge Ram pulls up behind me. Me being the anxiety-ridden mess that I am is 40% relieved a good Samaritin stopped to help me and 60% paranoid its a serial killer. What? I watch a lot of Criminal Minds.

The car turns off and a man steps out. A very tall man. A very attractive man. Wait, what? FOCUS!

"You need some help?" he asks as he walks up to me.

"Actually...yeah. I mean, I was gonna try but I honestly don't want to mess anything up or drop a car on my head or anything," I admit.

With a deep chuckle he says, "No problem. Let's check it out."

"Thank you so much," I reply.

A brief moment later he says, "Well, looks like you've got a nice sized nail here, my lady. Let me grab my flashlight from my glovebox and I'll take care of this for you."

Did he just say "My lady"? Oh god that's adorable. Wow...nice butt. Jeans! Nice jeans.

As he walks back with the flashlight, I'm able to get a better look at him. He's got shaggy chestnut hair. He's dressed in jeans, a faded red t-shirt and brown work boots. He hands me the flashlight and says, "Hold this for me?"

"Yeah of couse," I reply. As I grab the flashlight I get a look at his eyes. They're a gorgeous and unique shade of hazel, like chocolate mixed with grassy green.

He gets to work and I ask him his name. "Sam, and you are?" he replies. 

"Lacey." 

"Its very nice to meet you, Lacey."

"You too," I say with a genuine smile.

While he works I find out he is surprisingly easy to talk to. He seems very down to earth and laid back. He's just finishing up when another truck pulls up behind his. Is that a red truck? Oh god. No. No way. He followed me. Of course he followed me and found me on the side of the fucking road.

I hope Sam is done with the tire as I see my ex drunkily step down out of his old red Ford.


End file.
